Drama Episode 5
|} |- !Director: |Masato Ibe |- !Screenplay: |Makoto Hayashi |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #F0B403; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« Drama Episode 4 |- !Next episode: |Drama Episode 6 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of Drama Episodes |} Subtitle The Amnesiac Actress's Magnificent Murder Trick - The Perfect Crime at the Summer Villa (記憶を消した女優の華麗なる殺人トリック 避暑地での完全犯罪 Kioku o Keshita Joyū no Kareinaru Satsujin Torikku Hisho-chi de no Kanzen Hanzai) Cast |} Episode Prologue: The Fifth White Room Case 'Situation ' Ran is walking on the upper hallway of a building when she comes across Shinichi and Saori Kisaragi sitting on the staircase. Shinichi confesses his love to her just as Akihiro Nagata's hand breaks into the scene saying Shinichi needs to kiss her now. It's then revealed that Shinichi is simply acting and he refuses since it wasn't in the script. Nagata explains it's essential and Saori suggests they kiss anyway. Ran gets angry and chucks a bottle at Shinichi which hits him squarely in the head. Sonoko says there shouldn't be anything wrong with kissing. Ran is upset because she wasn't aware there was going to be any sort of love scene, so Nagata jokingly suggests that Shinichi and Ran should do it instead, much to their embarrassment. Villa manager Kana Ishihara serves the group melon slices as Nagata asks Shinichi and Ran if they've ever kissed before. Nagata then demonstrates by kissing Saori, much to the group's surprise. Nagata's wife, Chisato, then arrives just in time to see them kissing and slaps Saori. Chisato says she won't forgive her and picks up a knife from a tray nearby but thankfully Nagata talks her out of doing anything. Nagata takes everyone to a sitting room and tells the group to pick out their own teacups for tea. Before Nagata can drink his tea, Chisato adds a sugar cube from her purse into the tea and takes a sip before giving it back to Nagata. As everyone drinks their tea, Nagata suddenly collapses to the floor dead from being poisoned. |} Chisato faints from shock and the group discovers later that because of the events Chisato seems to have lost her memory. 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= *'Evidence' **Kana served the tea to everyone from the same pot. **Everyone chose their own teacup from the cupboard willingly. **Chisato added a sugar cube to Nagata's tea, but she drank the tea without suffering any ill effects. **A bottle of potassium cyanide was found in what the group thought to be Saori's purse, but Saori then explained that she and Chisato were bought matching purses by Nagata. **Saori, angry at Chisato and claiming she's lying about losing her memory, forces Chisato to look at a magazine filled with images of Chisato cheating on her husband with another man. **Sonoko reveals that she recognizes the man in the photos Saori shows to Chisato as Keisuke Kimura. He was an actor who committed suicide after being dumped by Chisato. Shinichi then uses his phone to take a picture of one of the photos of the magazine and then take a picture of Kana and Saori. **The bracelet Keisuke is wearing in the photograph reads "A AUK KEEN SKI". *'Conclusion' Shinichi concludes that the murderer is Kana Ishihara. Keisuke Kimura had been her boyfriend and the two wear matching bracelets. While Keisuke's reads "A AUK KEEN SKI", Kana's reads "A AUK SEEK INK". Both are anagrams of "KEISUKE KANA". Kana noticed when everyone was eating the melon slices that only Nagata was left-handed. Shinichi realized Nagata was left-handed when he saw the mini-golf setup in the hallway. The way the setup was only a left-handed person would actually be able to swing since the green was directly against the wall. The cyanide had been placed on a certain part of the rim of all of the teacups in a way place that only a left-handed drinker would end up drinking from. Kana also hid the potassium cyanide in Chisato's purse. Shinichi then reveals that Chisato was faking her amnesia as well. Chisato explains she faked the amnesia because she overheard the group suspecting her of murdering Nagata. *'Motive' Kana's motive for killing Nagata was to seek revenge on Chisato by framing her for the murder for driving her lover, Keisuke to suicide. Episode Resolution: The Sixth White Room Hide= |-|Show= Shinichi wonders how on Earth whoever kidnapped them knew about the last day he drank tea. Kogoro suggests whoever it is must have been observing Shinichi for a long time. The screen on the panel shifts to reveal four blank boxes which Shinichi fills in with "JI-YO-YU-U" ("actress") and the door to the next room opens. As the trio walk into the next room, Ran collapses after being struck with a dart of some sort in her leg. Kogoro pulls it out and looks at the screen on the panel that explains that the dart was poisoned and Ran will die in five minutes if they don't figure out the next password quickly! The screen then changes and reads 2010.06.10 and has four blank boxes. Shinichi remembers the date involved a case at a cabaret club. See also *Challenge Letter to Shinichi Kudo References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Drama Episodes